Butterfly Effect
by theCobb
Summary: Future Trunks returns to his timeline, but something has caused him to return much later then intended. This one change in the course of the timeline sets in motion a domino effect. Android 18 finds herself on a quest to find her lost humanity and to redeem herself for her past sins. Can Trunks ever forgive her? Could he ever see her as anything more than a monster?
1. Divergence

_**Chapter One : Divergence**_

Trunks sucked in a deep breath as he pushed himself up and out of his time machine. He offered a cursory glance around the damaged state of West City, before his gaze settled upon the front door of Capsule Corp. He fought back the nerves welling up in the pit of his stomach as he strode forward. He truly had no sense of how much time had elapased since the last time he'd been home. After all he had intended to arrive to help the Z-Fighters before their intitial encounter with the androids, however he'd been late. He hoped that there was still a planet left to save from the androids in his own timeline.

Any fear he felt ebbed away as he neared the door only for the automated door to grind open as his mother stepped out into view. Her face lit up as tears sprang to her eyes as she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around her son who returned the gesture with a small smile. "Oh my god Trunks! You've been gone for so long, I had begun to fear the worst." she exclaimed as she pulled herself away a moment to get a good look at the young man.

"My goodness. It's only been nine months, but look how much you've grown. You're practically a man." she mused with a smile.

Trunks let out a chuckle. "It's good to see you too mom..I-" he paused a moment his eyes widening.

"Wait did you say nine months?! I thought at most the time machine would bring me within a few days at most a couple of weeks after the time I left. So much time wasted... What's going on out there? how much more damage have the androids caused? how many more innocent people are dead?"

Bulma let out a soft sigh. "Well for one Trunks...as far as I know I'm the first person to invent the science of time travel, I'll be the first to admit that it's far from a perfected art. It is strange that you arrived so much later." she paused as she pursed her lips a moment. "

Why don't you come inside? We have a lot to talk about. "

Trunks slightly bowed his head. "Right. I'm glad to see that at least you're alright mom." he murmurred as he followed behind her as she made her way through the door into Capsule Corp.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't have my share of close calls Trunks, but I had the most unlikely person helping me, they saved my life actually." she mused as she made her way through the damaged foyer.

Trunks quirked a brow. "Who are you talking about? and did the Androids pass through here again?"

'That doesn't make any sense though. If the androids did come back through West City there's not a person on Earth strong enough to put up a fight.' he thought to himself as he followed Bulma into the kitchen where the woman promptly took a seat, a look of nervousness was now on her face as she laced her hands in front of herself.

"Trunks why don't you tell me about what happened in the past? Where you able to help save that timeline?"

Trunks noted her nervous behavior but pushed it aside as he smiled and nodded his head as he began to recount the events that transpired in the other timeline.

An hour or so elapsed as the Half-Saiyan left no detail out of the story. Bulma remained silent for the most part only reacting to Vegeta's outburst when Trunks had died and at the news of Goku's death.

"So Goku ended up sacrificing himself in the end anyways. How sad, but I'm glad things seemed to work out nonetheless." she said, before letting out a soft sigh as a bright smile pulled at her features.

"I'm so proud of you Trunks."

Trunks blushed from her praise as he rubbed the back of her neck. "It was nice to be able to meet father. He wasn't what I expected, but at the end..I think we understood one another."

Bulma smiled at that."I'm glad to hear that honey. You deserved that and so much more."

There was a brief silence, before Trunks cleared his throat. "So I have to know what happened while I was away? I can tell you're nervous about something mom."

"Trunks I need you to promise me you'll keep an open mind and hear everything I have to say."

The Lavendar haired man felt a chill on his neck at her words, but nevertheless slowly nodded his head as he slowly took a seat across from her. "Alright you have my word mom. What's with all the secrecy?"

Bulma ran a hand through her graying hair. "Well perhaps the best way to explain things is to start from the beginning..."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK 8 Months ago***_

"This is Chester Arnold of Star News have breaking news, the deadly Androids have been spotted in New Ginger Town just moments ago. New Ginger Town was formally known as Ginger Town, the site of one of the first attacks from this deadly duo years ago. It's this humble reporter's opinion that this poor town will soon meet the same fate of it's predecessor. Please if anyone in New Ginger Town or anyone close to that town can hear this...I Implore you to evacuate immediately."

Bulma gritted her teeth. "I can't stand this anymore. !" she growled as she reached out and shut the radio off, before resting her head into her hands.

'Trunks where are you?' she wondered to herself as slowly looked up and through one of the windows are the ruined skyline of West City.

'Please come home to me safely...'

The day had turned into night as the aging Scientist tried to occupy her time by working on another project in the garage. She sighed as she looked at her handiwork. "If this Android mess is ever dealt with we'll need to scavenge more parts if this bird is going anywhere other then back to the junkyard." she mused, before bolting upright as she heard a device on her arm go off alerting her that someone was approaching Capsule Corp.

'The Alarm has been triggered. Could Trunks finally be back?' she wondered to herself as she went from a fast walk to a dead run as she bolted towards the front door and threw it open.

What she saw made her blood run cold. It most certainly was not her son, but a battered and bloody blonde haired girl. One that while she'd never seen...she'd heard the description of many times before. "You!" Bulma gasped as rage and terror gripped her simultaneously. She was frozen as her mind went into overload. She noted the massive puncture wound in her shoulder and her labored breathing.

The blonde didn't look so threatening at all. Perhaps it was because of the blood or how frail she looked as she rested against the side of the wall. "P-please. Please help me..." she gasped, before promptly falling forward into unconciousness."

 _ ***END FLASH BACK***_

* * *

"What happened next?! You took the chance to kill her while she was unconcious right?" Trunks asked as he leaned forward worry evident in his tone.

Bulma let out a soft sigh. "Trunks Briefs. You let me finish. You promised."

Trunks swallowed as he set back and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry mom. Go on."

"It's alright honey. I know this is a lot to take in. "

"Anyways when Eighteen showed up at my doorstep like that, my first thought was to kill her before she awoke and did the same to me. But as I stood there examining her I realized that she wasn't just some machine. I know your father and you probably would hate me for it, but despite how much I hated her...I did as she asked. "

Trunks gritted his teeth but tried to keep his tone even. "But why mom? you know what they've done."

Bulma nodded. "I know Trunks. But even though Goku and the others were gone...I also remembered how many times Goku spared his enemies...enemies that would one day become our allies, our friends, and in Vegeta's case...he became your father. Goku always believed in finding good in others and I couldn't bring myself to kill a wounded girl who was begging for help at my doorstep."

Trunks was quiet a long moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "What happened next?"

"She and I spoke for the first time." she mused as she continued her story.

* * *

 _ ***Begin Flashback***_

Bulma slammed her fist into the headboard above where Eighteen lay resting, before wincing. 'And that Bulma is why you're a scientist and not a fighter..' she mused as she stared down at the unconcious woman.

'Damn that Goku...I'm sure Vegeta is turning over in his grave, but I just can't do it. She looks so helpless that and I can't help but wonder where her brother is and furthermore what would cause her to be in this shape in the first place.'

Bulma almost let out an audible yelp as she watched the deadly blonde's eyes twitch before her lids slowly parted open.

'Oh god this is how I'm going to die. I hope she at least makes it quick. ' Bulma began to think frantically as she shied backwards, before finally pressing her back against the far wall as she watched nervously as the other woman awoke.

Eighteen winced slightly as she looked around her surroundings, before starring at her own hands a moment, finally her eyes would settle upon Bulma who had shrunk as much as possible in the opposite side of the room.

"...If I wanted to kill you or your son I would have done so a long time ago. " she mused.

Bulma in her stupor said the most intelligent thing she could muster. "What?"

Eighteen sighed as she reached up and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "I've known where you and Trunks lived for some time now. But as of late I've grown bored with killing humans and Trunks was always fun. Nothing that use to be any fun is anymore though..." she mused quietly as a strange almost sad look appeared on her face.

Bulma was silent a moment as she slowly mustered her courage. "Um...you're Eighteen right?...uh why were you hurt? As far as I can remember from the stories you androids have never really been hurt. "

For the longest time it seemed as if Eighteen wasn't going to respond, however finally her voice broke the silence. "You're wrong...we're not androids. We're cyborgs. We were originally human." she said as if the information troubled her.

"We can bleed too. Though this was the first time either of us learned what your kind must have felt for years now."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked her voice gaining a bit more confidence.

Eighteen bowed her head slightly.

"We felt fear..."

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

"And that makes thirty!" Seventeen exclaimed with glee as he extended his finger, before evaporating a fleeing man in the distance. He cast a glance over his shoulder at his sister who lay perched on the back of a taxi car with a bored expression on her face.

"Yo sis what's wrong? You throwing in the towel? because if not you've got a lot of catch up to do." he laughed as he hopped up upon the hood of the car she rested on, before starring down at her.

Eighteen offered a weak shrug. "It's all the same Seventeen. I'm bored with killing humans now, their all predictable and weak. I want a challenge.I miss one arm and Trunks. she mused as she crossed her legs as she seemed more interested in watching the clouds in the sky then the screams around them.

"Heh was that the name of the brat with the sword? Yeah I guess things were more interesting back then, but we've just gotta find a way of spicing things up." he mused with a grin. "What'ya say we stop stalling and take things to the next level. Instead of just killing some of the humans and letting them rebuild, we start blowing up entire countries ? It'll make for some great fireworks. Then we can blow this dump and see what else the galaxy has to of-" his words were cut short as Eighteen immediately snapped to attention as she felt something warm and wet splatter across her arms and face. She shivered as she recognized the sight of blood covering her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she saw something that chilled her to the bone. A large tail like appendage had skewered her brother through the stomach.

Seventeen twitched unnaturally , before collapsing forward onto the hood of the car as the tail retracted. He cried out in pain, before coughing as he spit up blood.

There behind the collapsed warrior stood a tall insect like humanoid with predatorial eyes and a long bloodsoaked tail that came to a point.

Eighteen shook herself from her shocked state as she rolled up to her feet, before immediately taking a defensive stance. She glared balefully at the creature, her gaze never leaving him, before she tried to speak. "S-Seventeen...are you still with me?" she asked a rare moment of emotion for her touched her voice.

Seventeen only offered a ragged grunt in response.

"Oh you shouldn't worry about him. He'll be fine... Apologies sister for making such a dramatic entrance, but I figured this would be so much easier if one of you couldn't move. Finding you two has been quite the task. " the creature mused with a sick smile.

"I'll make you suffer for that! You son of a bitch!" Eighteen yelled as she launched herself forward, before tilting her body as she brought both of her feet together as she planted her feet into the side of Cell's face sending the creature flying across the street and into one of the nearby buildings.

A couple of seconds passed before an explosion of energy cleared the ruined building and Cell came stalking out an amused grin on his face as he wiped some blood from his mouth. "It's so touching to see you act so troubled about your brother's plight. Especially after how many humans have undoubtedly been in this same situation."

Eighteen scowled. "Don't compare us to humans. Seventeen and I are Androids...The Doctor who created us is enough of a reason for me to hate every human. "

Cell let out a loud chuckle. "Oh this is rich! you really don't know where you and brother come from?"

Eighteen gritted her teeth as she landed in front of Seventeen who was trying to pull himself up.

"How would you know? and what the hell are you ?" she spat as she clenched her fists.

Cell smirked as he touched his temple with a single digit. "My name is Cell and I know everything about you two. After all Doctor Gero created me with the purpose of assimilating you both into my design, to become the perfect being. I was built to have every advantage, to be able to hunt you both and overtake you. Beyond that I know that you both were born human and were kidnapped as teenagers and are the product of extensive modifications and cybernetics. I promise everything will become clear very soon."

Eighteen's eyes widened before she shook her head. "T-that's not true. I have no data to support that. We were Gero's creations and nothing more."

Cell began to stalk forward his smirk widening. "If that's so...then why are you standing in front of Seventeen? if you are just a machine you would know that the most logical thing you could do is leave Seventeen behind and run while I gobble him up. But you can't do that..can you Eighteen?" he taunted as he continued to advance on her.

Eighteen's expression faltered a moment, but she quickly regained her composure as she extended her hand. "I don't know if you're telling the truth or just trying to confuse me, but I don't care. I won't let you touch my brother! Infinity Bullet!" she yelled as she began to fire a series of purple beams at the monster in front of her.

Cell merely chuckled as he extended his arm and battered the blasts away. He ignored the burns on his arms as the charred skin began to heal almost immediately as he continued to advance on Eighteen till he was only about ten feet away.

"Game over Eighteen..." he mused with a smirk.

"Go to Hell!" She screamed as she launched forward and slammed her first into the side of Cell's face causing the larger android to stagger back half a foot or so as his neck tilted back. A laugh escaped his bloodied lips however as Eighteen barely registered the motion of his tail out of the corner of her eye.

She tried to weave out of the way as Cell's Tail shot out towards her neck seeking her shut off point, however she managed to twist her body at the last moment causing Cell's Tail to instead pierce clean through her right shoulder.

A scream escaped her lips as her right arm fell limp.

Cell merely chuckled as he wrenched his tail free causing blood to spray everywhere.

"Hmph well I might have missed your shut off point, however I wonder how far you'll get with that wound? "

"Sis!" Seventeen gasped as he forced himself to his feet a gaping hole through his stomach. Blood continued to pour out of his wound.

Eighteen winced as she braced her wounded arm with her good hand, her eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder. "Seventeen! What are you doing? you need to save your strength. Get away I'll hold him aslong as I can."

Seventeen's typical cocky expression was vacant and was instead replaced with a look of determination.

"Heh maybe all that big talk about us getting ours finally came true. Never thought the day would come that we'd be the hunted." he mused before he spit some blood on the ground.

"Sis. I'm not walking way from this either way. The least I can do is slow him down. If he at least curses me from the grave I'll feel accomplished." he chuckled as he slowly walked forward until he stood next to his sister.

"Ah so touching. But I doubt even together either of you could put up a fight in your current condition." Cell mused with a grin as he flicked his bloodstained tail back and forth a look of amusement on his face.

"Like hell I'm going to let you do that. Seventeen. We're siblings. I'm suppose to be your older sister. I'm suppose to make sure that my idiot brother doesn't get into trouble." she exclaimed emotion touching her voice as she tried to reach out with her good hand to grab her siblings shoulder. Her hand extended but fell short as Seventeen without warning barreled forward towards Cell who only smiled in response.

Seventeen fists met with Cell's as the two warriors danced across the ruined streetscape. Each blow caused cracks to form alongside the nearby buildings and streets. It was clear from each exchange that even without his mortal wound that Seventeen was weaker, but nevertheless he continued to trade blow after blow with the larger android.

Finally the two disengaged and landed apart from each other, before Seventeen took the intitiative and lunged forward his fist cocked backwards all the while Cell with a flick of his tail positioned his tail intent on impaling the android.

Seventeen never slowed his advanced catching the larger android offguard as his tail pierced through his chest, before Seventeen wordlessly wrapped his arms around Cell's Torso and gripped him tightly.

"Brother!" Eighteen screamed as she felt something wet touch her cheek. The sensation continued as she felt her eyes begin to ache.

"Gah what is this going to achieve Seventeen?" Cell growled as he struggled to free himself.

Seventeen coughed once more spewing blood as he summoned what strength he had left to keep Cell in place.

"Sis! Go now! I can't hold this bastard long. He's too strong. "

"S-seventeen...I-I can't. " She responded as her voice cracked.y

"Dammit Eighteen! I won't say it again. RUN! " he yelled his voice taking a rare level of authority to it.

"No! Blast you Seventeen!...My dear Eighteen there is no where you can run that I won't eventually find you! Do you hear me?! I'll gobble you up! I swear it!" Cell yelled as he continued to thrash around.

A few more seconds passed, before Eighteen felt herself almost on autopilot, her feet running across the ruined city streets, before she felt nothing but air beneath her as she launched skyward.

Minutes blurred into hours until the blonde cyborg couldn't stay in the air anymore. She impacted the ground roughly. Her vision faded a moment, before she pulled herself up from a small crater and staggered forward. She looked around silently, before a familiar structure came into view. Capsule Corp..."

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

"Damn Cell! I had hoped I would be able to stop him from becoming a threat in this timeline. Wait a minute did you say that Eighteen knew where we lived? Why didn't she take the chance to kill us much sooner?" Trunks wondered aloud as a frown formed on his face.

'Dammit I won't stand a chance against Cell in his Perfect Form.' he thought to himself as he clenched his fists.

"I see you are familiar with this Cell creature. As for Eighteen you'd have to ask her yourself." Bulma sighed.

Trunk's blinked. "Wait so Eighteen hasn't been absorbed yet? how has she managed to avoid Cell for so long?"

Bulma allowed a small smile. "Well it's simple. The only reason Cell found her in the first place was because of the destruction Seventeen and her had been causing. It left a trail to follow, but Eighteen hasn't given Cell much to follow. Without a powerlevel he's forced to scower the planet blind."

A look of relief touched Trunk's face. "That may be the first bit of good news you've told me mom. If Cell hasn't reached his perfect form, I can end this fight. Though I get the sense there's something more you haven't told me." he mused as he eyed his mother critically.

Bulma rubbed the back of her neck. "Well this is where things get complicated. In the first few weeks Eighteen was only here to recover. I wasn't sure of what to do next and I wasn't sure that at some point she might not change her mind and decide to kill me. But as time went on I learned a lot more about her. She was pretty torn up about her brother and I think she finally understood how it felt to be powerless and that she wasn't the machine she believed herself to be."

Trunks tried to keep his expression neutral. "Mom...you did not make friends with that 'thing'!" he said seething though he kept his voice from getting too loud.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Trunks don't for a moment think I'm some fool. I was terrifed of Eighteen at first and I hated wondering how many of my friends she'd likely personally killed, but she earned my trust!"

Trunks settled back in his seat. "How?"

Bulma sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Well it started like this..."

* * *

 _ ***Begin Flashback* 7 Months ago**_

"How are you feeling this morning Eighteen?" Bulma asked hesitiantly as she peered through the small guest bedroom the Cyborg had been staying in.

The blonde lay motionless starring up at the ceiling. Slowly her icy blue gaze shifted to Bulma. "I'm fine. My shoulder is fully healed now. " she said simply.

"I-I could have fixed you up sooner if you'd let me look at your damag- um I mean wounds from a technical perspective. I could have possibly made some upgrades." she mused.

Eighteen eyed the other woman for a long moment as if she was trying to discern something. "You've done enough. " she finally said.

Bulma swallowed. "I uh...alright well if you want something to eat. I made more then I can eat." she managed as she began to shut the door.

"Bulma?..." Eighteen asked her eyes still unreadable as she stared at the other woman.

"Yes?" she responded a look of aprehension on her face.

"Why did you help me?...why are you still trying to be nice? I'm trying to relearn human emotions. Maybe you're being nice because you're afraid of what I might do to you if I get angry..but it still doesn't explain why you saved me in the first place."

Bulma blinked obviously caught off guard by Eighteen's words. Usually Eighteen uttered a hand full of words a day or nothing at all.

"Well I...At first I wasn't sure myself. I hated you and was terrified at the same time of you, but even though the thought of killing you crossed my mind, I knew that an old friend of mine would never kill someone who asked for help and that he would always give someone a second chance."

"Sounds like an idiot. And I only asked for help...because I was desperate and dying." Eighteen remarked.

Bulma actually laughed. "I guess he was sometimes, but he saved this planet more times then I can count. He changed everyone for the better. The world truly is a worse place without him and whatever your reasons were...I think you'll make the most of it."

Eighteen fell silent as she seemed to have nothing further to say.

Bulma sighed as she was about to close the door when the device on her arm blared to life. "Someone is here! Maybe Trunks is back!" she exclaimed a look of hope crossed her face as she turned and without another word bolted out of the room earning a strange look from Eighteen.

Bulma opened the front door expecting to finally see her boy walking towards the door only to see a group of six men armed with full automatic weapons approaching her. Her face paled though she tried to keep her composure. "Uh is there something I can help you gentlemen with? "

One of the guys let out a chuckle. "Matter of fact there is. See we've heard from a little bird that you've been collecting scrap for something. I'm also certain that you've got plently of food and supplies in that place of yours. Now back in the day the Briefs would be untouchable, but in this new world, it's all about survival. Now step aside and we'll spare you any unpleasantries."

Bulma shook her head. "You can have all my food and supplies, but I beg you, please stay out of my garage. What I'm working on might very well save mankind."

"Heh sounds like there's something worth taking in there then.." mused another one of the six armed men.

"Heck she's a little old, but when you haven't been with a woman in a while...you ain't picky.." another man remarked with a lecherous grin

"Stop thinking with your dick..now move lady." the first man ordered as he leveled his rifle.

Bulma threw her arms apart as she stood in front of the door. "I won't let you through this door!"

"Stupid woman. You had your chance." The man in front said as he pulled the trigger as a series of bullets flew forward at Bulma. None would find their target however as a small hand would pluck each of the bullets out of the air as a beautiful blonde woman appeared in front of Bulma with a small scowl on her face.

"I haven't killed anyone in a while, but I might have to make an exception today."

"Eighteen!" Bulma exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my god! Is that one of the androids?" one of the men asked as a few of the other men began to shy backwards.

"So what will it be Bulma? does this lot deserve a second chance too?" she asked a bit of sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Bulma took a deep breath. "These people are most likely only this way because of desperate things have become. Please Eighteen let them go."

Eighteen made a face, before shrugging. "Fine. But I'll deal with these little toys of yours." she mused as she in a blink of an eye disarmed each of the men leaving the collection laying in a pile on the ground. She stopped at the guy in the back who'd made the perverted comment directed at Bulma and placed the tip of her index finger upon the back of his neck as she made a motion like she had a gun in her hand.

"Come back here again...and I'll be the one to pull trigger...little man " she whispered.

"Bang" she said before smirking slightly as the group without further warning took off at a full run.

"Maybe a bit overdramatic, but I think they got the point." Bulma laughed.

Eighteen shrugged. "Doubt anything good will come by letting those fools live, but it was your call."

"Thank you for giving them that chance though and for saving my life!" she said as she bowed her head slightly earning an uncomfortable look from Eighteen.

"Don't mention it. Care to explain why you were willing to be gunned down over some useless scrap?"

"It's not useless! With that Cell creature still out there and with no sign of Trunks this might be the only way to save the planet. "

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked as she rested a hand on her hip.

Bulma sighed. "Follow me."

The older woman led the blonde through Capsule Corp to a large garage area that was still secure and covered. Bulma held out a remote and pressed a button causing the front door to the garage to open up revealing a large metallic structure that looked like some sort of vehicle though it was clearly far from finished.

"What is this suppose to be?" She asked as she folded her arms. "And furthermore how is it suppose to be of any use against Cell much less save this pathetic planet?"

Bulma forced a smile. "Years ago I piloted a ship into the deep reaches of space. I'm going off most of the framework that was used then. Since the world has certainly seen better days I need a lot of parts to get her spaceworthy, but I have a plan. Tell me do you have any information about the Dragonballs?"

Eighteen was silent a moment. "Doctor Gero had some information about these items, and that they were in some way connected to Piccolo. He didn't seem to put much stock in their supposed mystical power."

"Well they are certainly real. I've seen them for myself many times. In any case you're right...they were connected to Piccolo who is dead, but the Earth isn't the only planet who possesses dragonballs. In fact I know of another set. If all else fails if I can get to New Namek I use the Dragon there to undo some of the damage the Earth has sustained and maybe find a solution to stopping Cell permanently."

Eighteen's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Bulma nodded her head. "I was willing to die to protect my ship. What do you think?"

Eighteen was silent a moment. "What do you need?"

Bulma blinked. "What?.."

Eighteen offered the scientist an eyeroll followed by a hint of a smile. "Let me make this clear, I'm still not so sure about this planet and it's people, but I owe you and the thought of making that smug bastard Cell pay makes this even sweeter. Where do we start?"

Bulma smiled as she walked into the garage. "Follow me. We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

*AN* Hey Guys! Again the beginning varies very little from my original fic, but it will diverge a great deal going forward. I could really use some help establishing a good list of power levels for characters. Please feel free to share at your leisure and I'll see you all again soon!


	2. Clash

_**Chapter Two: Clash**_

Trunks was stunned. "She's really been helping you all this time?"

"I know it's hard to believe Trunks, but yes. In fact with all her help I'm only missing two things and we'll be able to travel to New Namek."

Trunks ran a hand through his shoulder length hair as he tried to process the overload of information. "Alright...well I can promise you this mom. I have the strength to beat Cell as he is now. I just have to make sure that the android...that Eighteen doesn't get herself absorbed before then. What else do you need for this ship of yours?"

"As it stands I need a power core of some sort. Something that will have enough energy to power the ship from Earth to New Namek. Though she was reluctant to investigate ...I convinced eighteen to check out Gero's lab."

Trunk's eyes widened. "His lab? but why?"

Bulma sighed. "Well technology is hard to come by these days. The world's population is estimated to be at 1/6th it's numbers prior to the android invasion or a little over a billion people, but the world's economy and infrastructure are ruined you know how long it took me to gather parts for the time machine. It's why one of the wishes I want to ask the dragon is to return the Earth to the condition it was in before the android's first attacked. Gero's lab may still have something that can be salvaged for something good for a change."

Trunks bowed his head. "Alright fair enough. But you mentioned a second item. What else do you need mom?"

Bulma smiled. "Don't worry honey. I have that one handled myself. If you really think you can handle Cell on your own that would finally end this nightmare."

"And what about Eighteen? how does she fit into all of this?" Trunks asked as he crossed his arms.

Bulma sighed. "I can tell you spent some time with your father Trunks. Eighteen has hurt a lot of people and nine months ago if you'd returned and told me you intended to kill her I wouldn't have thought twice. However she deserves a second chance. I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for her. All I'm asking is for you to give her a chance. She's changed Trunks."

Trunk fought a scowl as he stood up . "Fine I'l- he stopped his eyes widening momentairly. "That energy...who was that?" he whispered aloud.

"Trunks what's wrong?" Bulma asked a look of concern touched her face.

Trunks shook his head. "I felt a powerful energy coming from the north. It's far weaker than my own, but it's not Cell and I can't sense Eighteen...so who else could be that strong?""

"Pan..." Bulma breathed.

"Who?" Trunks questioned as he stared at his mother.

Bulma slowly rose to her feet. "Trunks you missed alot. This is going to be a hard pill to swallow. "

"Pan is Gohan's daughter."

Trunk's face went pale. "H-his daughter?! but how?"

Bulma smiled sadly. "She's only about five. Judging from what little Pan told us...she was born after Gohan died."

"Then who was her mother? Where is she?"

The blue haired woman shook her head sadly. "She...was killed by Cell shortly before Eighteen found her."

Trunks swallowed. "I have to go. She's all that Gohan has left in this world and if Cell felt that power she could be in danger." he said as he turned and began to bolt towards the door.

"Trunks! Please Eighteen has been looking after that girl since she saved her. Pan thinks the world of Eighteen, please whatever you do...don't tell her about what happened with Gohan...at least not yet."

Trunks froze a moment still unsettled about the whole notion of Eighteen possibly being anything other then an enemy. "...Alright. I'll try to keep my cool mom." he said finally, before flinging the door open as he ran forward, before launching into the sky.

Far to the North Android 18 and Pan found themselves walking into the remenants of Gero's old laboratory.

"I don't like this place." Pan whispered as she looked up at the blonde woman beside her.

The Little girl had her black hair pulled back into pig tails and wore a tiny GI that was remenescent of her Grandfather's. She reached up searching for Eighteen's hand.

Eighteen forced a smile for the little girl's sake. "I know what you mean Panny." she said as she clasped one of her larger hands over the girl's much smaller hand as she gazed around the darkened room, before reached out and feeling for a switch with her free hand. A moment elapased before the room was bathed in a dim light.

Pan blinked furiously. "Whoa. Everything is so cool!" she exclaimed as she began to stare at all the old lab equipment.

'I'm glad you're having fun..' Eighteen mused to herself, before sighing as she glanced around a moment. Spotting a sealed chamber in the back she slowly crouched down till she was at Pan's level. "Panny, I'm going to go poke around in the back, can you be a good girl and wait out here for me?"

The little girl pouted. "I guess so..."

Eighteen smiled as she ruffled her hair. "That's a good girl. I'll be back soon. And Panny... don't touch anything alright?" she said as she cast a look over at the small girl, before slipping out of sight leaving the small girl alone in the main lab.

As soon as she was out of Pan's sight she allowed herself to lean against the wall as a pained expression covered her face. In the last several months she had begun to recover pieces of her humanity. The anger and bitterness she and Seventeen had felt were two of the few emotions they'd seemed to hold on to above all else, but after losing her brother and having her eyes forced open...she'd been forced to face certain truths. The fact was the pain she felt in losing Seventeen was something she'd caused for others time and time again. It was easy to dehumanize her enemies in the past when she didn't consider herself anything more than a machine, but it had become much harder. Coming back to this place only served to remind her of her first few memories upon awakening in this new life...and of her brother.

She took a breath, before pushing off the wall as she began to inspect the room she was in.

"Bingo. Looks like this is the power grid for the entire lab. Can't believe it's still running. That old bastard really built things to last.." she mused with a sense of disgust as she looked at her own hand. 'How old am I anyways? In reality I'm probably not much younger than Bulma, but I'm stuck like this indefinitely. Of all the things to hate Gero for though...I guess this one would be a low priority..' she thought to herself as she finally stopped infront of a transformer that was connected to some sort of large complex crystalline structure.

"Huh looks like this thing is producing all the power for the lab. According to my scans...it's true reknewable energy. Constantly being recycled and used over and over again. Shame the bastard didn't use his big brain for some good. This could have helped the world." she mused as she examined the coupling it was placed in. "All I should have to do is disable the output and it should be safe to remove. "

A few seconds passed as she released the safeties surrounding the crystalline structure, before she reached out and with a firm pull removed the object from it's resting spot. Almost immediately the lights began to flicker as the power failed.

After a few moments she stalked back into the other room. "Alright Panny it's time to go!" she called.

"Pan?" she called again only to nearly bump into the girl who stared transfixed at something across the room.

Eighteen's eyes widened as two pods labeled 16 and 19 now stood open.

'Dammit I didn't think the power going off would release these other pods. It doesn't matter we need to move.'

"Pan we have to leave now!" She urged as she reached for the girl's hand.

Before she could move any further however a robotic voice could be heard. "You are not Doctor Gero. Analyzing...Subject 18 and unknown specimen." the voice repeated as sn obese white skinned android stepped out into view. "Scanners indiciate a biological marker to Son Goku. Target is prime for termination."

Eighteen quickly forced Pan behind her. "Listen to me you fat blob. I'll rip you apart limb by limb if you so much as touch a hair on her head."

"I am designated as Android 19...my programming dictates that I teriminate Son Goku and in case of his death anyone who is affiliated with Son Goku."

"Give it your best shot then, but you'll have to get past me." she taunted as she crouched into a fighting stance.

"Big Sis? I'm scared..." Pan said as she stared at the other android.

"Don't be afraid Panny. I won't let anything happen to you."

However Nineteen's attack never came. Instead without warning a flicker of movement could be seen as a massive figure grabbed the other android by the throat and pinned him against the far wall.

Another robotic voice followed though it seemed far less menacing.

"You should leave now! The others will be here soon."

"Others? What are you talking about?" Eighteen asked as she inched backwards with Pan.

The lights flickered temporarily revealing a tall red haired android with a green suit and mohawk.

"There are three other models in a subdwelling below us. They wil-" he was cut short as a section of the floor burst open as three more figures emerged into view.

Sixteen growled as he with one quick motion wrenched Nineteen back ,before slamming the other Android's head againt the metal wall with such force that it shattered the Android's head killing him instantly.

He dropped the rest of Nineteen before turning towards the other three.

Thirteen clapped his hands. "Bravo Sixteen. Now I see why the good doctor had his reservations about waking ya up, boys take care of the dame and the little squirt will ya? I'll handle Sixteen myself."

"With pleasure" Fifteen said as he took a stepped forward grinding his own fists together.

Fourteen merely grunted as he popped his neck and follow in stride with comrade.

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. 'This isn't good...even if I can take these rejects it gives a chance for Cell to find us. He won't miss this. Which means I'll have to make this quick. Also I can't let them hurt Pan.

Eighteen braced herself as the duo came at her in sync. She raised her arms simulaniously blocking both Fourteen and Fifteen, before summoning strength to her limbs as she sent both of the androids flying through the roof causing daylight to pierce through the otherwise dark chamber.

Sixteen and Thirteen began to trade blow for blow. It was clear within the first few exchanges that Sixteen had a clear advantage however Thirteen was still managing to hold his ground at the moment.

Eighteen raised her arms in front of her body in a defensive manner as Fourteen bulldozed straight into her causing her to be forced back a few feet stopping just two feet in front of Pan.

Pan watched with fearful eyes as the other android reappeared behind Eighteen and locked his arms around Eighteen's arms, effectively locking her in place.

"Well well you do pack a wallop girlie, but Fourteen and I work best as a team. For all your strength there's nothing you can do now." he laughed.

Eighteen gasped as Fourteen's fist collided with her stomach knocking her breath out and causing her to gasp for air.

"No stop it..." Pan pleaded as tears filled her black little eyes.

She loved Eighteen.

She'd saved her when she'd given up when she didn't want to go on.

She couldn't bare to lose someone else she cared about...

 _ ***Flashback approximately 5 months ago***_

* * *

"Mama w-what's going on?!" Pan sniffed as she hugged her mother's leg.

The sound of screams could be heard in the distance, before everything fell silent.

Videl took a deep breath as she leaned down and rested her forehead against her daughters. "Honey I need you to be a brave girl and listen to mommy. I want you to go and hide under that bus and no matter what you don't move till the bad man leaves do you understand me?"

"B-but Mama I-I!" the girl sniffed once more.

Videl blinked back some tears in her eyes. "Pan I love you. Now go I won't tell you again." she said as she quickly hugged the girl tightly before pushing her forward.

Pan dabbed at her eyes, before she followed her mother's orders as she slipped underneath a nearby bus and tried to quiet herself. All the while she could hear more screams followed by silence, finally she could see from her position a tall creature walking upright. It's bloodsoaked tail dragging along the ground.

Pan felt her heart hammering in her chest as she inched forward her heart catching in her throat as she watched in horror as the creature's tail pierced her Mother's neck.

Terror filled her, but as she watched her mother's life filled face vanish, her terror was replaced with sadness and anger...that boilled into a red hot rage as she could hear the monster laughing. And finally...nothing. She didn't care if she died anymore. She wasn't afraid. The bus she was under was sent hurtling into the distance as the small girl of only four years of age stood up as torrent of gold energy wrapped around her, her black locks of hair spiked up and ignited into a golden tint as her deep flint colored eyes shifted to a light green color.

"What is this?" the creature mused curiously as he stared at the small girl.

"How sad the first Super Saiyan I've actually met and nothing more then a child. Still quite impressive for someone so young. You'll make for a tasty snack while I'm searching for my dear Eighteen..." he mused before laughing.

Pan clenched her tiny fists. "Stop laughing! " she screamed as she rocketed forward as she mustered all the strength she could manage, before planting her fist into Semi-Perfect Cell's face. The attack didn't even cause the android to flinch. Pan's eyes widened in horror as her new found power left her as she fell backwards and the fear she felt before returned.

"How adorable? I guess it's my turn now..." he laughed as he began to tilt his tail towards the small demi- saiyan only to be stopped in his tracks by a powerful Ki blast to the face. The Android let out a scream as he clutched at his face or more percisely his eyes that were scorched.

Without warning a blonde woman landed and promptly grabbed Pan, before rocketing off as fast as she could in the opposite direction of Cell.

"W-who are you?...H-how did you do that?" the small girl sniffed as her eyes were now red and puffy from crying.

Eighteen unsure of what to say shrugged. "My name is Eighteen...as for how I did that...well Cell can't sense me. He didn't sense that attack coming. I caught him off guard is all and bought us some time. You have to stay calm and not use anymore energy alright? we're not safe yet.." she whispered.

Pan sniffed, before slowly nodding her head.

 ***Flashback End***

* * *

Tears escaped the small girl's eyes as she clenched her small fists as her aura swelled. Her hair spiked as it shifted to a golden color as her eyes transformed to a greenish blue tint.

What happened next was resolved in a matter of seconds. Fifteen's laughter finally ceased as he tilted his head backwards just in time to see Pan flying towards him enraged. He released his grip on Eighteen in hopes of getting away, but he wasn't fast enough. Pan's small foot smashed into the side of his head causing him to be sent flying into the far wall.

Eighteen allowed a small smirk. 'Way to go squirt.' she thought to herself as she stared down a surprised Fourteen who tried to take a step backwards and shift into a defensive stance. Eighteen however didn't allow the android anytime to prepare as she moved forward with a quick palm strike. The large android shuddered as Eighteen's arm went clean through his chest, before Eighteen wrenched her hand free and kicked him backwards. She held out her other hand and with a precise shot fired a Ki blast directly into the gaping hole in Fourteen's chest. The resounding explosion sent pieces of Fourteen flying in every direction. She looked over her shoulder at Pan and her expression softened momentarily. "Panny are you alright?"

The girl's serious expression began to fade as she smiled slightly. "Uh-huh..." she murmured, before she fell forward into unconsciousness. Eighteen caught her and held the small girl against her chest, before ticking her head as she heard something stir nearby.

"Little brat. That sort of stung." Fifteen spat as he emerged into sight, his hat now missing. His expression shifted quickly however as he noticed his partner was now in pieces.

"You Bitch. Thirteen is gonna mess you up when he's done with Sixteen."

The blonde gently rested Pan on the ground, before turning her attention to Fifteen. "Maybe...but you won't be alive to see it." she mused as a smirk pulled at her features, before she sprang forward like a lioness.

The short android barely managed to raise his arms in time to block her first strike, he was far less successful with her next strike that slammed right into his stomach causing his eyes to buldge as he slid back a couple of feet. "Gahh..."

"Seems you're right about one thing. You do work better with Fourteen...alone you're nothing. This is for threatening Pan." She hissed as her eyes narrowed dangerously as she held out her palm and fired a powerful blast point blank range at the other android. Fifteen tried to raise his arms in a feeble attempt to defend himself, but he was quickly overtaken and shattered into thousands of pieces.

'Good riddance.'

Eighteen scowled as she knelt down and pulled Pan into her arms, before turning her attention now to Sixteen and Thirteen.

She wasn't sure of his purpose, but Sixteen for whatever reason seemed friendly. Either that or he had some sort of ulterior motive. Though from watching his exchange with Thirteen it seemed as if the red haired giant had a clear advantage.

Thirteen spat some blood up as he swung his fist at Sixteen's face. The red haired android didn't budge as the fist that collided with him didn't even leave a mark. "You do not possess the strength to defeat me Thirteen. Surrender would be advisable." Sixteen remarked.

Thirteen scoffed. "To hell with that boy. I still have me a card up my sleeve.

"Sixteen if you're on our side...we need to leave now!" Eighteen yelled as she floated up towards the hole in the ceiling.

Sixteen was wordless a moment as his scanner processed information. "I detect two individuals with high power levels heading in this direction."

"Two?" Eighteen questioned. She knew one of those had to be Cell, but who could the other be. She shook her head. "One of those powerlevels belongs to another Android. If he catches us we're all doomed!" she yelled.

Sixteen bowed his head. "Understood. Then I will finish this now." he said as he flipped backwards and with one quick motion removed each of his arms revealing cannons. A few seconds passed as he began to collect energy.

Thirteen's eyes widened. 'That's too much energy. I won't be able to dodge that...' he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth as he held out his arms in a defensive manner just as Sixteen's massive blast erupted outwards and collided into him. A massive explosion resulted as the back half of the laboratory and the mountain behind it were consumed in a massive explosion.

Sixteen wordlessly attached his arms once more as he floated upwards towards Eighteen and Pan.

"It is done. Let us leave." He said as he smiled.

Eighteen eyed him for a moment, before offering a hint of a smile. "Best idea I've heard all day big guy." she mused as she rocketed forward with Sixteen at her side only to step dead in her tracks as a familiar figure appeared in front of them with a smirk on his lips.

Eighteen gritted her teeth as she pulled Pan tighter against her chest. "Cell..." she breathed.

"It's been a while Eighteen. I must admit I never imagined you'd prove this hard to find, but I knew it would only be a matter of time till you slipped up. Though I never thought it would be because of some Saiyan brat. Could it be that you've become soft? Maybe killing all the humans lost it's sport. Whatever the case may be...It's good to see you again Sister." Cell chuckled.

"Damn you!" Eighteen seethed as she glanced around frantically looking for an opening.

"And who might this be?" Cell questioned as he eyed Sixteen.

The red headed android stared Cell down. "I am designated as Android Sixteen."

"Ah I see another inferior model. How sad.." he mused as he returned his attention to Eighteen.

"My dear Eighteen there is no escape this time. I won't be fooled the same way twice. All of this resisting is pointless you must know that you're only fighting the inevitable. Surrender yourself and I'll make the child's death relatively painless." he mused with a smirk.

A look of rage filled Eighteen's eyes, but before she could do anything Sixteen lunged forward and slammed his fist directly into Cell's face. The impact caused the trees below to bend and snap, but didn't even cause the Android to even budge.

Sixteen's eyes widened.

"As I said a truly inferior model. Get out of my way trash." Cell bellowed as held out his palm and formed a giant green energy blast. Sixteen tried to block the incoming attack, but his effort would prove useless as the attacked slammed into him and shattered his frame, sending pieces of the Valiant android flying in every which way into the forest below...

Eighteen stared horrified. 'Sixteen..what do I do now? Cell seems even stronger then last time. I didn't stand a chance against him in his first form. But with Pan unconscious I can't even fight back.' she thought as she summoned all the energy she could muster as she tried to fly off in the opposite direction only to stop short as Cell quickly appeared in front of her.

"Now now Eighteen. I said this would be the last time we played this game. You see while you've been alluding me...I've continued to feed on the pathetic people that live on this planet. After absorbing thousands of people it all starts to add up..." he laughed.

Eighteen shivered as she rested one hand on the back of Pan's head while she continued to glare at Cell.

"Do your worst. I won't give you the satisfaction of begging." she spat as she clenched her eyes shut.

Cell merely chuckled as he floated forward the tip of his tail extending...

His laughter was cut short however and was replaced with a cry of pain.

Eighteen slowly opened her eyes to see a tall man bathed in golden light with spiky hair standing in front of her. If not for his capsule corp jacket and sword she would have never recognized the boy...no rather the man in front of her.

Cell floated now some fifty feet away rubbing some blood off his face.

"Trunks?" The blonde questioned a sense of relief and anxiety gripped her. She had talked to Bulma at great length about her son, but she had no idea how the man would react if ever returned and found things so different.

Trunks tilted his head slightly as he stared back at the two women. He couldn't believe his eyes. Despite what his mother had told him, he still found it hard to believe Eighteen was anything more then a monster. And yet she held his Master's daughter in such a protective manner. The irony of Eighteen protecting the daughter of the man she killed wasn't lost on him, but whatever his qualms were with the blonde it could be settled when Cell was no longer a threat.

"Yeah it's me. You should leave. I know what this Cell is capable of. He'll get desperate when he discovers that he can't beat me in a fight. Get Pan out of here." he ordered.

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you know what you're getting into? You couldn't even beat Seventeen and I alone less than a year ago. What makes you think you're any match for him?"

Trunks let out a deep breath as he settled his gaze on Cell. "Well if my mother wasn't mistaken apparently a lot can change in that amount of time. Now go and don't make me regret it."

Eighteen stared at him for another moment. "Yeah...I guess you're right. Just be careful alright? I don't like a lot of people, but your mother just got you back." she said as she began to turn away.

Cell snarled as he darted forward only for Trunks to appear in front of him effectively blocking his path.

"Cell you're not going anywhere. I'll make sure that the nightmare ends here."

"Cocky punk nothing will end here but you!"

Trunks allowed for a small smirk as he clenched both his fists as his frame began to shake. Slowly the sky began to darken as the forest below began to quake from the pressure he was exerting. As the seconds passed his frame would begin to swell, his arms and legs rippling with thick muscles as his hair spiked wildly. His aura continued to soar higher. After a few short moments Cell's expression shifted from irritation to fear.

"But how? Where is all this power coming from? The data I have suggests that no one on this pathetic planet should have so much strength. " he growled.

Trunks finally ceased his display as he reached his ascended form. "Let's just say I've read your palm big guy and you have a very short life span. "

"What are you talking about? ?" Cell spat as he shifted into a defensive stance.

"I visited another timeline, a parallel world to this one. I know right now you want nothing more then to absorb Eighteen, but unlike in the past timeline there's nothing stopping me from finishing you here."

Cell smirked. "Don't underestimate me boy. I possess the knowledge of the greatest warriors that have ever lived. I will not allow my perfection to be halted by a mere child."

Trunks afterimaged, before reappearing in front of Cell as he planted his fist deep into the android's stomach causing the creature to double over in pain. "All that knowledge and even your perfection didn't save you from being destroyed Cell. "

"You lie!" Cell grunted as blood escaped his mouth.

Trunks smirked once more as he leaned in to whisper. "No I'm serious and to make matters worse you were destroyed by an eleven year old boy."

Cell snarled as he wheeled around and attempted to swing at Trunk's face only for the Half-Saiyan to stop the blow with the back of his arm. Despite this the Android continued to press against the Saiyan's defense. 'How is it possible for a Saiyan to be this strong? Even if he had years of training. I AM the perfect being.' his thought were interrupted as Trunk with a single motion broke through his guard, before appearing above him and dropping his elbow atop the android's head sending Cell careening into the ground below.

"How's the situation on Earth Kibito?" the Supreme Kai asked as he looked away from the information he was studying and up at his most trusted comrade and friend.

Kibito bowed his head. "It would seem things are turning in favor of the planet. "

Shin let out a sigh. "That's a relief. I know a lot of innocent people have died there, but it's ultimately a matter of numbers A few billion versus trillions of lives. "

"Agreed Master and we must find Babidi before he learns that Earth is his destination."

The shorter Kai nodded. "Agreed however we need help and I know where to look for it..."

Trunks frowned. 'As much as I'm enjoying this. I need this finish this quickly. I won't make the same mistake father made.' the half-saiyan thought to himself.

Cell panted deeply as he floated upward towards Trunks. Desperation was beginning to grip at the android.

"...Aren't you at least curious Trunks? Think of it as the true chance to test your full power against a worthy adversary. Will you ever have that chance again?"

Trunks laughed. "That line worked on my father in the past, but I know better Cell. While I too share his pride, I won't be consumed by it. I already told you...this ends here.." he said his eyes narrowing as he battered Cell's arm away, before he raised his foot kicking the android in the chin sending him flying upwards.

Cell glared down at the Half-Saiyan as he spit up some blood. "You foolish boy this is only the beginning." he roared as he brought his hands up to either side of his face.

'Oh no not this again!' Trunk thought as he at the same time slammed his hands together and began to collect a massive amount of Ki energy.

"Vanish Cell...Finish Buster!" he yelled as he fired a golden blast skyward at the android.

At the same moment a bright light errupted from Cell. "Solar Flaire..." the android screamed as Trunks was immediately blinded by the flash.

Trunks gritted his teeth as he tried to focus on his sense of hearing. He could hear a roar above him as he imagined his blast had made contact.

Then silence followed...

Several seconds passed and finally a minute until the Half-Saiyan regained his sense of sight. He pivoted around quickly, before scanning the air. He couldn't see any sign of Cell nor sense his presence. "Dammit is he actually gone or is this just another trick." he gritted his teeth as he floated upwards still scanning his surroundings.

"Theres no way to tell with Cell. If he is alive...he'll keep low. Damn him. " he grumbled under his breath.

Several minutes slipped by as the Half-Saiyan continued his search in Vain.

'Dammit no sign at all. I know that blast hit him, but I still feel uneasy. I hate this feeling of not knowing. I'll have to keep a close eye on Eighteen. If that bastard is still out there he'll no doubt try to find a way to reach her. It'd be easier to just destroy Eighteen that way even if Cell is out there he'd never reach his perfect form and if he is in fact dead then at least I could say I took no chances. ' he frowned as he continued to drift through the air.

'But mom would never forgive me. And I don't know if it's an act or not...but she at least seems geninune. Hell I don't know. ' he let out a sigh as he turned towards the West.

'I somehow pictured coming home and starting to fix things would be simpler then this.' he mused, before he rocketed through the sky.

* * *

Eighteen had been enroute to West City now for close to an hour. At this rate it wouldn't be long till she was there. She immediately tensed as she caught a figure closing in on her at the edge of sight.

She relaxed marginally as she recognized the figure as Trunks.

Her eyes widened as the pair exchanged a look for a long moment in silence. "Is he finally?"

Trunks bowed his head ever so slightly. "...I'm not entirely sure. " he admitted as a frown spread across his face.

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said you had things under control? You either killed him or you didn't" she said simply.

Trunk clenched his teeth. "Look he blinded me at the last second as I blasted him. I didn't see him die but I couldn't find any trace of him."

"So what now?" The blonde asked exasperated.

"I don't take my eye off of you until I know for certain that he's either dead or still alive."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Didn't know I was your type. " she said in a sarcastic manner.

Trunks grumbled something under his breath to the effect of. 'Not if you were the last person on earth..'

"Look I'm not happy about this either. I just want this all to be over and not knowing if he's out there is going to drive me insane." Trunks added after a moment.

"I've been dealing with him practically on my own for the last five months. Sleeping is not easy anymore." she mused.

"Wait you sleep?" Trunks blurted out instantly regretting his words as the blonde shot him a glare.

"What you thought I just plugged myself into the wall to charge like a phone?" she said her words coated with sarcasm and perhaps a bit of hurt?

"No I just. Dammit never mind." he said as a silence fell between the pair for a few minutes, before the blonde looked down at Pan as a somewhat sad expression touched her face.

"What happened to her? How did she end up like this?" Trunks asked his voice carrying a somewhat hard edge to it.

Eighteen ignored his tone as she tilted her head to look over at the Half-Saiyan. "Apparently going blonde takes a lot of energy." she mused, before a hint of a smile teased her lips. "She actually saved my life."

Trunk's eyes widened. "She transformed? Mom told me she's not even five yet." he paused a moment, before continuing. "Why did you take her with you in the first place. Super Saiyan or not she's too young, you could have gotten her killed."

Eighteen frowned. "I take her with me because getting coddled all the time will get her killed. Even if Cell is gone this world still isn't safe, I've been trying to train her, what happened back there wasn't suppose to happen."

Trunk's scowled. "Why do you even care? Nine months ago you would have killed her like everyone else you did...like you did with her F-" he stopped himself as he gritted his teeth and looked away.

There was a long pause, before Eighteen broke the silence. "I get it. You hate me. I deserve it. For the longest time I justifed what we were doing because I didn't consider myself a human. I only thought of myself as a thing. It's part of the reason I hated Gero so much. To be so close to human, but still feel so different. I hated him for it. I hated that with the exception of my brother the only real emotions I felt were anger and bitterness. I envied in a way all of you, I thought what you had was impossible for me to have, I had no idea that beneath all the enhancements and cybernetics...there was anything else."

Trunks was quiet a moment. "You envied us? What doesn't that even mean?"

Eighteen sighed. "There were times I'd watch you and your master together, or you and your mother interact."

"What?!..I...guess that explains how you knew where Capsule Corp is, but why didn't you kill us then? Was it just so you could torture us later?"

Eighteen said nothing for a couple of moments. Finally though she found her voice again.

"I don't know looking back on it. Look I don't want to talk about it. Can we just drop it?"

Trunks sighed. "Yeah maybe silence is the best for both of us."

A few seconds passed before Eighteen spoke again though this time in a softer more subdued manner.

"I'm sorry Trunks." she said simply.

"Wait for what?" he asked dumbfounded. He'd have expected her to grow wings sooner than apologize for anything.

"I know none of this is easy for you. I can't imagine how I'd feel if the situation was reversed. I know you can't see it...or well believe it yet, but I'm trying. And though I know it wasn't for me...thank you for saving us both back there." she said as she offered him a small smile.

Trunk's mouth moved though no words came out for several seconds. Finally he managed to summon a couple of words. "Yeah...don't mention it. " he said as he rocketed ahead, before landing near the entrance of Capsule Corp. Eighteen hid a tiny smirk as she followed after the Half-Saiyan.

Bulma bounded outside her relieved expression apparent as she eyed Trunks and Eighteen, before a look of worry crossing her face as she saw Pan. She immediately strode forward. "Oh my god is she?"

Eighteen shook her head as she offered the older woman a smile. "You don't have to worry she's fine, just tuckered out. I guess playing hero took a toll on her." she mused.

Trunks watched with interest as the two women spoke. It was odd if he didn't know better his mother seemed quite comfortable with Eighteen. It was still jarring how much had changed since the last time he was home.

Bulma smiled as she ran a hand through Pan's hair, before she turned and promptly bolted over to Trunks as she threw her arms around him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were dead this morning then you return home finally and then you leave me to wait and worry all day long. "

Trunks allowed a small smile as he returned the embrace. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much mom."

"Is it over?" Bulma asked a hint of anxiety in her tone.

Trunk's expression darkened slightly.

"We're not sure...It's hard to explain I..." he stopped as his stomach rumbled loudly causing him to blush and eliciting a laugh from his mother and a snicker from Eighteen.

"Maybe we should talk over dinner then. I get the feeling it's been an eventful day for all of us."

Eighteen walked forward as she adjusted the girl into one of her arms as she fished something out of her denim jacket. "Here. I think this is what you were looking for." she said as she held out the small power core she'd collected from Gero's lab earlier.

Bulma's eyes lit up. "Lazuli this is perfect! We'll be space bound in no time!" she exclaimed with a smile.

The blonde merely smiled as she continued walking forward towards the door. "I'm going to lay the squirt down. She's still out like a rock. Then I'm grabbing a nice hot shower. I'll catch up with you both later." she mused as she strode forward.

Trunks blinked as he watched the blonde disappear out of sight. "I didn't know you two were this familiar and what's with that name?"

Bulma chuckled. "Like I said son. I lot has happened. We fell into a certain routine after a while. As for the name you'd have to talk to her about that. She just told me in passing one day that I could start calling her that instead of Eighteen if I wanted to. Sometimes I forget to though." she mused as she tapped her chin.

Trunks sighed. "This has been such a strange day. And now I'm stuck doing something I never thought I'd find myself doing." he grumbled as he walked towards the door after Eighteen.

Bulma blinked. "And what's that son?"

Trunks glanced over his shoulder. "Until I know Cell is really dead...I'm not letting my eyes of that And-woman." he corrected himself, before shaking his head as he continued walking forward.

"We'll be at dinner even if I have to drag her with me.." he muttered as he strode inside.


	3. Nightmare

_**Chapter Three: Nightmare**_

Eighteen let out a soft sigh as the hot water from the shower served to alleviate some of the tension in her body. She brushed the wet hair from her face as she momentarily offered herself a once over. There was a reason why many referred to her as a deadly beauty. She had long shapely legs and hips, with a generous swell for a bottom. Her waist was narrow, Her breasts were ample but defied gravity and were not at all out of place with the rest of her frame. The only thing that marred her body was a few scars one along her stomach, the most pronounce though lay on the shoulder Cell had damaged months ago. A reminder of what happened to her that day.

The woman frowned slightly. Eighteen did have a level of vanity especially about her personal appearance, however she still struggled with the fact that she seemed untouched by time. She leaned forward a moment as she stared closer at the mirror that was beginning to fog up. She brushed her hand across the surface as she inspected her face. There wasn't even a sign of aging. No wrinkles to be found. She'd almost come to appreciate her scars, they in some part made her feel...more real.

Her reverie was broken by a knock on the door.

"Uh...Mom says supper is about ready." A male voice said from the other side.

Eighteen slowly tilted her head towards the door as she found her voice. "I don't eat that much anyways. Go on...I'll be there in a few minutes."

There was a pause from the other side of the door followed by a sigh. "I'll just wait..."

The Blonde frowned as she reached forward and turned the shower head off, before stepping out of the tub.

She wordlessly and quickly dried herself off, she wrapped a dry towel around herself, before opening the door and peering out into the hallway.

Almost immediately she caught sight of Trunks starring at her with a bewildered expression, before promptly adverting his gaze to the ground.

If she wasn't so annoyed about having to have her girl time cut short she would have found the gesture almost amusing, perhaps even slightly indearing. Instead she decided to vent her frustration. "Why are you watching me like a hawk? Didn't we already establish that if I was still out to cause trouble that I would have already?"

Trunks seemed to collect himself a bit though he didn't yet quite meet her gaze. "Though it's all still hard for me to believe, I'm trying to process all of that." he managed, before he quickly raised his gaze till he was looking in her in the eye.

"No this is about Cell...if he's still out there, if there's even a small chance, I can't risk him getting you. As it stands if he is alive I should be able to handle him in his current form, but if he were to absorb you. " he let the implication hang in the air a moment.

Eighteen sighed. "So how long do you intend to stay glued to me? " she asked as she rested a hand upon the curve of her hip.

Trunks shuffled uncomfortably as he crossed his arms. "Just long enough to be sure that Cell really is gone. Trust me I'm not happy about this either." he grumbled.

Eighteen wordlessly began walking down the hallway, before stopping in front of a door as she glanced over her shoulder. Trunks had followed in stride behind her.

Eighteen regarded him a moment before smirking. "Fine but you wait outside my room while I change.." she tilted her head to the side, before her smirk deepened. "Unless you want to help me get dressed big guy?" she said suggestively as she offered a wink, before parting the door in front of her open and slipping inside, chuckling to herself as she left a flustered and irritated Half-Saiyan standing there.

A short time later Trunks, Bulma, and Eighteen found themselves seated discussing the day's events and what lay ahead.

"I see why you're still concerned. From what you've said this Cell character is resourceful. " Bulma mused as she crossed her arms as she glanced between Eighteen who had a rather bored expression as she rested her chin on her hand while Trunks who'd given himself a wide berth from the blonde was still scarfing down dinner well after the two women had finished eating.

"Yeagh Iwanna makes ure hees weally gwone" Trunks said with his mouthful as he looked up a moment from the turkey leg he was devouring and at the two women.

Eighteen made a disgusted look while Bulma looked slightly amused.

"Son why don't you try that again without food in your mouth?"

"Please listen to her. You look like more of a Half-Pig then Half-Saiyan right now." EIghteen remarked.

Trunks shot the blonde a dirty look, before swallowing and wiping his mouth.

"What I was trying to say is, I just want to make sure he's really gone. If he's still out there and he manages to get her." he motioned over at the blonde, before continuing. " It's all over for the Earth, I'm not strong enough yet to beat Cell in his perfect form."

Bulma nodded. "I see your point son, but what I've been working on is time sensitive. With a power source we only need one more thing before we should be ready to travel to New Namek. I'm hoping the Nameks will allow us to use their Dragonballs just this once. Those Three wishes could be invaluable."

"What else do you need and how much longer do you think you'll need before we'll be able to leave?"

Bulma tapped her chin momentarily before speaking. "Well I'd say maybe another month. I want to make sure this thing is stable. As for what else I need that should be simple as the old man is still kicking."

"Old man?" Trunks questioned.

"Did you ever get a chance to meet Master Roshi while you were in the other timeline hun?"

"Well yeah in passing. He seemed nice enough if not a bit on the...well-"

"He was a huge pervert right?" Bulma suggested before laughing.

Trunks allowed for a small smile. "Yeah no doubt. But what does Master Roshi have to do with us getting this ship into the sky?"

"Nothing..well I mean we don't need him for the ship, but for information. "

"I don't understand mom." Trunks admitted.

"Allow me to explain. Truth be told I'm not sure exactly where New Namek is, however Roshi's sister is apparently well connected in otherworld and could easily get this information for us. It's simple enough I just need you to pay the old man a visit and ask him to reach out to his sister. I know the old goat has his ways."

"I could go tomorrow then and ask him then."

"Don't expect me to go with you." Eighteen remarked.

"You'll go with me or I'll drag you along Android.." Trunks countered with a stare.

"Don't be an idiot do you think your mom's old friends are going to throw the door open and want to talk to you with me standing there? I'm trying to be helpful, if I go with you it'll only cause trouble."

"She's probably right Trunks. If you're so adamant about her not being left without protection, I have an idea. Why don't you hold off on that trip to Roshi's until I've finished the last of my preparations here? By then you should know if Cell is still out there or is really gone right?"

Trunks mulled it over a moment, before sighing. "I guess that's acceptable. I can't risk leaving her unguarded." he grumbled, before running a hand through his hair as he decided to change subjects.

"So what's the plan with the wishes mom? Aren't their limitations or something? We can't just wish everyone back can we?" he asked as a sad expression appeared on his face.

Bulma slowly shook her head. "No...the Namekians from the time they spent here explained that Porunga cannot revive anyone who's been dead longer then a year. Even if we could leave tomorrow it would undoubtetly take at least a few months if New Namek is in the same quadrant as Namek was. "

"But still even though we can't restore those who've been dead for years we could still save millions and little Pan could at least grow up knowing her mother. We should still have time to manage that. "

"You're right it's about salvaging everything we can and trying to start over..." he mused as he eyed the blonde out of the corner of his eye who had a somewhat sad expression on her face as she sat with her hands laced and her face bowed.

'Eight Months Ten days... Four hours and approximately twelve minutes since he died. There's no way around it. Bulma has been working her hardest. I've done everything I can to help, but we'll never make it in time. Seventeen is gone forever.' she bowed her head as she propped her chin against her hand as she stared off into space.

'Does she really regret everything she's done. I never really noticed until I came back just how human like she can be.' Trunks shook his head a moment banishing the thought as he found his voice again.

"So what about the other two wishes?"

Bulma tapped her chin. "Well for the second wish we should ask Porunga to restore the Earth as it was before the Android's first attacked. We might not be able to wish all the people back, but we can undo the damage to the Earth and restore the infrastructure the planet will need to get back on it's feet."

Trunk's eyes widened. "Wow...you've really thought alot about this mom. Have to say it would be incredible to see the Earth whole again. What about the last wish?"

At this Eighteen spoke up as she tilted her head up. "I want to ask this Dragon to remove any memory of the Androids from the minds of the rest of the world."

Trunk's eyes widened. "You can't be serious? You just want everything you've done to be wiped clean like it never happened?"

Eighteen bowed her head slightly though she set her jaw. "It's not just a matter of wiping things clean. The people of this planet will never forgive me for what I've done no matter what I do to try and change that. This is a chance for me to start over. "

Trunks stared at her a moment, before something clicked in his mind. "I know what you're really worried about. You don't want that little girl to know the truth. You want to be able to continue acting like her big sister or mother without her learning that her father was killed by you and her mother was killed by one of your kind. "

Eighteen immediately stood up her fists balled up. "Don't you dare compare me and Cell! We are not alike. As for Pan you have no idea what it feels like to have her worship you while knowing that you've caused her so much pain. " she gritted her teeth as her eyes began to tear up earning a bewildered look from the Half-Saiyan as the blonde turned and without another word bolted out of the room. A bang which shook the house followed a few moments later as the door to Eighteen's room was slammed shut.

Trunks sat there in silence. He was so overloaded by everything since returning home, but all of that aside he felt numb. Her tears had looked so real as had her anger and myriad of other emotions. He still wasn't sure if she could be trusted by any means, but there was one thing he was certain of...she was more than a machine.

"Trunks why did you have to do that?" Bulma asked exasperated.

The Half-Saiyan himself was confused. Partly because he felt guilty while another part felt angry at himself for being guilty about anything that caused one of the androids pain. It wasn't that simple though. At least not anymore she wasn't just some heartless machine that he could dehumanize anymore. "I don't know. I guess I'm still just so bitter and I expect the worst out of thei-.." he paused a moment. "Those tears looked so real." he said suddenly.

Bulma sighed. "It's because they were real. It's what I keep trying to tell you Trunks. She was a normal girl once. I bet Lazuli was her name before Gero got his hands on her and her brother."

"I think she suggested that to me earlier. I just couldn't accept it. I've seen her only as a thing for so long...to now see her as a human, as a woman. It's just..." he trailed off, before he stood up and pushed his chair aside.

Bulma regarded with a concerned look. "Son where are you going?"

Trunks looked back at her with a tired smile. "I need to think. If you told me that this was how today would end.." he mused as he shook his head before turning away.

"You're a good man son. Just remember that everyone deserves a second chance."

Trunks bowed his head slightly, but said nothing further as he made his way out of the room.

The Half-Saiyan sighed as he reached the bedroom door. He paused there for a moment, before finally raising his hand as he knocked on the door. Several seconds passed with no response, before finally the door cracked open as the blonde inside peered out with a somewhat cold expression on her face.

"What are you here to lecture me some more? I promise I don't need any reminders of just how much I've fucked up Trunks. Or maybe you decided you'd make things easier and just destroy me. I know that you want to. Why shouldn't you? If Cell is out there still he'll never be able to reach his perfect form and if he is dead you at least don't have to worry about the 'Android' going rogue."

Trunks took a deep breath before exhaling. "None of the above actually. I...I uh look I'm..sorry. I really want to believe that you've changed and give you that chance, it's just hard for me. I have a lot of bitterness that I'm having to come to terms with. My mother has told me how many of the old Z-fighters use to be completely different people. Yamcha was bandit, Piccolo was a monster and once was intent on taking over the world, and of course my Father probably killed Billions as a Saiyan warrior under Frieza and he throughly enjoyed most of it. I don't know if we'll ever be able to move past everything that's happened between us, let alone like one another, but I'm willing to try."

The Blonde eyes widened marginally, before she slowly offered a curt nod of her head. "Trying is a good place to start." she mused as she took step back and opened up the door. "So how do you want to do this guard duty of yours? "

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'll just grab some blankets and a pillow and sleep right outside your door.."

Eighteen shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous there's a huge bed in here."

Trunk's mouth fumbled a moment. "B-bed?"

Eighteen supressed a tiny smirk. "Yes a Bed. But if it's too scary for you to sleep in the same bed there's a small couch. It's your choice."

Trunks felt his pride sting a bit at that. "Uh the couch is fine..." he mumbled.

"Alright then big guy...why don't you grab a shower first? No offense but I can smell you from here " she deadpanned as she reached out and lightly prodded his chest with her index finger.

Trunks blinked before flushing faintly at that. "Uh right. I'll be back soon." he said, before turning away from the door.

Nearly half an hour later the Half-Saiyan would return refreshed and wearing a Simple T-Shirt and shorts. As he pushed the door to the room open he paused like a deer caught in the headlights as he saw Eighteen laying on her stomach wearing only a lacy pair of panties and bra. Her legs were elevated and crossed behind her as she gazed down at what appeared to be some old book.

Trunks bowed his head after a moment. "Sorry. I didn't mean to...what I mean is I can leave if you need to get dressed." he said in a hurried manner earning a chuckle from the woman on the bed.

"Wow who knew the powerful Super Saiyan was so timid? Trunks you're fine I just prefer to sleep like this. I hate the feeling of fabric bunching up while I'm in bed." she mused as she scrunched her nose up slightly.

'That is a mental image I didn't need.' Trunks thought to himself as he shuffled uncomfortably as he adjusted the blanket over his shoulder, before he trudged forward towards the nearby couch, before uncermoniously collapsing upon it. "You know I'm not timid. It's just I've never seen a woman like that." he finally said though he refrained from glancing over at the bed.

Eighteen was quiet for a moment as she closed the book in front of her as she peered over at the couch. "So I guess you've never. Well you know...with another person?" she said allowing the implication to hang.

Trunks blinked furiously as he by instinct glanced up and immediately regretted it as he quickly adverted his gaze again. "I...well no, but to be fair. I've never had the time to give it much thought. I've had other priorties. " he said as he fell silent a moment, before deciding to put the blonde on the defensive.

"What about you?"

Eighteen laughed at his reaction, before adopting a thoughtful expression . "Can't say to be honest, haven't since I was turned into...well I became what I am now, I can't remember anything about before all of that other than my name so who knows?"

Trunks processed what she said a moment, before responding. "That reminds me...my mom called you Lazuli earlier. Would you prefer me call you that or Eighteen?"

The blonde blinked clearly surprised by the shift in subject. "I think I prefer Lazuli. It's a name...it means something. Eighteen...well that's only a designation that a very sick man gave me."

"Alright Lazuli it is then. If nothing else at least we both can say we agree on the fact we hate Cell and Gero."

"It's a start.." Lazuli mused as she allowed for a small smile.

The hours ticked by as the blonde drifted into sleep leaving the Half-Saiyan wide awake. Normally he would have no trouble sleeping, but between the uncertainty with Cell's fate, the uncomfortable situation with Lazuli and lumps in the couch had done little to expeditate sleep. Just as he neared some form of unconciousness a voice once again seized his attention.

"N-no...stay back you monster! "

Immediately the half Saiyan bolted up right as he expected to come face to face with Cell only to be met with confusion as he saw the blonde cyborg tossing in her sleep her face contorted with a pained expression.

Trunks was quiet a moment as he curiously watched her thrash once more before muttering something in her sleep.

'It seems like she's having a nightmare.' he mused to himself before frowning.

He should have felt some sense of enjoyment in her feeling pain or fear. And yet as he watched her toss and turn he felt something more akin to pity. 'She looks so helpless...and normal. It's hard to believe her hands are covered in so much blood.' he took a deep breath as he remembered their earlier conversation about second chances.

Trunks wordlessly strode forward, before cautiously leaning down as he outstretched his hand. He swallowed almost like he expected to be bitten as he lightly shook the blonde's shoulder. Confused blue eyes shot open as the blonde sat up with a start, pulling the covers up with her as her breathing was irregular as she stared at him a long moment in silence. "Just...a dream." she breathed.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked as she looked up at the Half-Saiyan in the dimly lit room.

Trunks shook his head. "No it's been a long day. Couldn't shut my brain off." he mused as he offered a faint smile. "Just noticed you seemed to be having a bad dream. I've had a few of those myself over the years. Wish I could have been woke up from a few of those." he chuckled darkly, before rubbing at his eyes.

The blonde regarded him a moment, before offering a tired smile. "Thank you. You saved me from the worst part of that dream."

Trunks blinked. "I take it you're having the same dream a lot?"

The blonde averted her gaze. "A few different ones, but that one the most yeah." she said as her voice trailed off.

Trunks sighed as he rubbed his forehead a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." she said almost immediately.

"But thank you for asking." she added a few seconds later.

Trunks nodded as he began to turn away. "I guess I'm going to try and get to get some sleep now."

Her voice stopped him however. "Trunks?"

"Hmm?" he responded groggily as he looked back at her.

The blonde fidgeted a moment almost looking bashful as she stared at the Half-Saiyan. "Would you sleep with me?"

Trunk's eyes grew wide as saucers. "W-what in the hell are you saying?!" he sputtered.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Oh for the love of...I don't mean like that. I just..." she paused a moment before sighing. "Panny sleeps with me a lot. She has a lot of bad dreams too. It helps us both." she said softly.

"I just thought the bed would be a lot more comfortable then sleeping on that small couch and the company would be...welcome. But I understand...you've already been overloaded enough for one day. I shouldn't have asked." she said as she let herself fall back onto the bed.

What she didn't expect was for the Half-Saiyan to slowly and carefully pull the covers out, before inching into the large bed. He took care to distance from the woman, but nevertheless he'd complied with her wishes.

There was a long moment of silence, before the blonde let out a soft chuckle. "You know I don't bite."

Trunks grumbled. "This is hard enough for me as it is. Don't push it. I know you're not wearing much under there so there's your space...and this is my side"

Lazuli suppressed a smirk. "You're right thank you Trunks. Hope you sleep well."

Trunks grunted in response. 'Yeah as if...' he mused to himself.

'A difficult end...to a difficult day...' he thought, before finally in the wee hours of the night sleep finally took him...

* * *

Far away in the still of the night a deep intake of breath could be heard followed by a flash of icy blue eyes as the figure rose to their feet panting, before snarling in disgust. "I AM WHOLE..."

The Semi-Perfect Cell stumbled forward a look of fury on his face as he nearly tripped on something in the darkened forest. Regaining his bearings he looked down and spotted the fragments of Android Sixteen before him. Parts of his torso and head as well as one of his legs and arms. "Worthless piece of junk.." he grunted as he held out his palm intending to blast the remnants of the broken android into oblivion but he decided against at the last moment remembering his predicament with Trunks. He tilted his head to the side momentarily a look of curiosity filled his features as he held his Tail out, before extending the tip. "If my design can incorporated Organic components as well as the inorganic components of Seventeen and Eighteen...what's stopping me from absorbing Sixteen?" he mused aloud.

His tail twitched as he piece by piece swallowed up every component of the Android he could recover. Several seconds passed, before Cell twitched violently as he felt his body responding to the components. His already large frame expanded further, but as the seconds passed his half formed began to fully form giving him a much more human appearance. He for the most part looked like his Second form save becoming even bulkier and his face and the rest of his body had adopted more human like qualities.

Cell's eyes widened in wonder as he stared down at his hands. "Incredible...the wonders of my design even amaze me. This is not my perfect form, but with it I will have Eighteen and then I will only continue to push the limits of my perfection. " he mused as he tilted his head to the side. 'Now I just feed and wait for a chance to reveal itself. I will find her. It's just a matter of time.' he mused.


	4. Revelations

_**Chapter Four: Revelations**_

Trunks yawned as he slowly roused from sleep only to find something or rather someone pressed against him. He immediately froze expecting to find an almost nude cyborg against him only to blink in confusion as he spied the blonde still asleep on the other side of the bed. He peered down at the lump next to him, before pulling the cover back slightly to reveal a mess of black hair.

He tilted his head to the side as a small chuckle escaped his lips. The figure twitched, before peering up with sleepy eyes at the Half-Saiyan. She offered a toothy grin. "Hiya! I'm Pan. It's nice to meet you!" she said quietly, before letting out a big yawn.

Trunks smiled back at the small girl. "It's nice to meet you too Pan. My name is..."

"Trunks? right?" the little girl guessed as she flopped forward planting her face in a pillow, before turning to look at the Half-Saiyan.

The blonde that lay next to them, seemed to be sleeping soundly still.

"Heh I guess you heard about me already then?" Trunks mused.

"Uh Huh! Mama B and Zuli told me that you were really close with my daddy! I never got to meet him.." she said as a sad smile spread across her tiny face.

Trunks reached out and rested a hand on the girl's head, before smiling. "Yeah your daddy and I were practically brothers. I could tell you all about him if you want Pan?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?! Please I want to know. My Mama never liked to talk about daddy. She said it was too painful to talk about." she said as she hung her head slightly.

A frown pulled at Trunk's features. 'So young to have already lost so much.' he thought to himself.

"You can ask me anything Pan, but we should probably talk outside." he said in a softer tone amazed that the blonde next to them still hadn't stirred.

Pan giggled. "You don't have to worry about Zuli! She sleeps like a rock watch!" she exclaimed as she inched forward and extended her index finger to poke at the cyborg's cheek.

Trunks watched amused as all of the sudden the blonde's arm shot out and grabbed the small girl, before flipping her over as her eyes shot open as she rolled up and began to mercecislly tickle Pan. "What was that little one?" Lazuli asked with a smirk as her fingers continued to cause the small girl to giggle histerically.

"N-Nothing...Trunks help me!" the demi-saiyan squeaked out between laughter.

Trunks cracked a smile as he folded his arms. "Not a chance.." he mused finding the display so normal, yet bizarre.

'She acts so normal now. Nine months. What happened in nine months to change a cold blooded killer into this?' his thoughts were interrupted by Pan's protests.

The small girl huffed between hysteric giggles. "You're no fun! and ok ok you win I'm sorry!" She managed, before Lazuli finally ceased the torture as she rolled over and grabbed at a tanktop, before pulling it over her head.

"I can smell something cooking. Huh I usually don't get up this early." the blonde mused as she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

Trunks eyed the clock in the room. "It's almost ten thirty already. It's not that early."

Pan crawled across the bed, before grinning wildly. "Zuli usually doesn't get up till after noon. "

Trunks snorted slightly, before earning a look from the blonde in question.

"What? I'm not a morning person." she grumbled as she strode forward towards an adjacent dresser "Unless you plan to check the bathroom for Cell I'll be getting freshened up and changed."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I somehow doubt Cell's best strategy would involve him waiting in the bathroom till you showed. I guess it's a good sign I haven't felt or seen any sign of him so far. I guess we'll see you at breakfast." he said as the blonde collected an armful of clothes.

The blonde glanced over her shoulder as she settled her gaze on Pan. "Oh I won't be alone regardless. My little hero can join me. Just because you're a quarter monkey doesn't mean you should smell like one. Now come on Panny."

The little girl stuck her tongue out, but obliged as she hopped off the bed, before waving back a Trunks.

"Seeya later Trunks!" she exclaimed with a toothy grin earning a small smile from the young man as he returned the gesture, before letting out a deep breath.

'Hopefully today won't be quite as eventful as yesterday.' he mused to himself as he adjusted the simple shirt he was wearing as he left the room and made his way towards the kitchen.

Once inside he could see his mother leaning over the stove a moment, before turning to greet him with a smile as she heard his footsetps.

"Morning hon! " she exclaimed happily.

"Morning Mom. You seem to be in a good mood." he mused as he leaned against the counter.

"And why shouldn't I be? Things are finally starting to fall into place. The Android threat is likely over, and in a short amount of time we'll be able to start getting things back to normal. Gosh do you know how many years it's been since we've been able to do something as simple as go for a drive or to the movies without having to worry about being maimed or worse?"

Trunks allowed a small smile. "Yeah it would definitely be a first for me mom. I hope you're right."

The older woman nodded. "Me too son. You seem to be in a better mood yourself then yesterday. Any reason?"

The Half-Saiyan shrugged. "I don't know. It's going to be awkward for a while between Eighteen and me. I really do want to believe that she's turned over a new leaf and is trying to make ammends for what happened in the past. It's just going to take a while before I'm completely comfortable with the idea. " he paused a second before continuing. "She really is good with Pan though. Can't imagine the guilt she must feel being around her and remembering what she did to Gohan." he said quietly as his expression soured slightly.

The memory of his Master's death flooded back for a moment, before he shook his head. 'What's done is done. I'm tired of constantly looking in the past, maybe mom is right we need to start focusing on the future. Though I still can't help but wonder what father and the others would think about one of the cyborgs that killed them now living with us.' his thought was interrupted by his mother's voice.

"Well you did seem like you were in a better mood." The older woman mused, before sighing.

"Sorry just a lot on my mind mom, I was curious though. Aren't Gohan's mother and grandfather still alive? Do they even know about Pan being here."

Bulma frowned. "To be honest I'm not really sure how close Gohan was with Chi-Chi before he died. The poor woman was a wreck after Goku died and when Gohan kept insisting on fighting a losing battle time and time again it only served to cause more tension between the two. I think Gohan moved away from their old home a couple of years, before he died. Chi-Chi may not even know Gohan had a daughter. I'll never forget having to tell her about Gohan's death." she said quietly, before shaking her head.

"I can't even imagine. Though it may do her some good to know she has a granddaughter. You know it may give her something to live for." Trunks mused as he tried to find some way to improve the topic.

Bulma smiled. "Yeah I've thought that over the last couple of months, but to be honest I wasn't sure what kind of state Chi-Chi would be in. Perhaps a bigger issue was finding a way to contact her. Most of the global communication is shut down and flying was too dangerous in the past few months. If it turns out Cell really is gone for good we can make sure that Chi-Chi gets to meet her Granddaughter."

Trunks nodded as he scratched the back of his neck. "Which reminds me...Has Lazuli been training Pan ? I think she mentioned something about it"

"Yeah Pan usually stays glued to her hip, so a few months ago Lazuli started working with her on some basics from what she told me. It's sad that a four year old can fly and I'm still grounded without a plane. " she chuckled.

Trunks grinned. "Well mom it's never too late."

The scientist rolled her eyes. "I was just joking mostly. If I die I'd like to do so while planted firmly on the ground. As I was saying though, I rebuilt a training chamber your father used. The two have been using it quite frequently. Lazuli alone can spend days in there." she mused.

Trunks blinked. "But why ? I thought the Androids couldn't get any stronger, I thought that they just maintained unlimited energy."

"Well hun you're wrong on both accounts, for one from what I've observed since Lazuli is part human still she can still grow stronger, the reason why she and her brother never really got any stronger in the past is because the two of them never trained. They were never challenged enough to do so. Now she doesn't improve as quickly as a Saiyan would after battle, but she can go much longer without stopping to make up for it. Though unlimited energy isn't true either. You've seen her. She sleeps just like us. She likes to sleep in out of choice, but in reality she requires less sleep then you or I, but she still requires rest and she can get tired."

Trunks processed all of this before responding. "So how much stronger would you say she's gotten in the time I've been gone?"

Bulma waved her hands frantically. "Heck I don't know to gauge energy like that. Even if I had a scouter that could, it would probably short circuit. I'm just telling you what I've observed from working on her and the conversations we've had."

"Working on her?" Trunks questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah I made a few improvements on her cybernetics which has helped her grow a great deal stronger. She mentioned a few weeks ago that with her new strength she was nearly twice as strong as before."

Trunk's eyes widened. "Really? That is a substantial increase. Anything else I should know?" he asked his brow furrowing. He was slightly troubled with the idea of Eighteen being so much stronger. If what his mother said was true she was likely as strong as the other timeline's Eighteen if not a bit stronger. Though she still wasn't a threat to his strength, he wasn't yet comfortable knowing she could continue to grow stronger.

"Oh...I found a bomb while I was doing a diagnostic of her and removed it. You know...just to be safe." she mused.

The Half-Saiyan nodded recalling the wish that had been made in the other timeline to remove the same bomb.

"Don't worry so much son. I'm sure you've seen it in the short time you've been around her. She's different. Besides even if all this Android mess is finally over, we'll need all the help we can get. For some reason this planet attacts trouble."

Trunks relaxed his shoulders slightly, before sighing. "I know, but I can't help wondering what the others would think of me giving her a second chance ? Gohan...Father...and all the others she helped kill. Even if I can let go of all of that what would they think of me ?"

Bulma offered a small smile as she settled her hands on her hips. "Well your father would never approve, but he was a stubborn ass. Gohan had become a lot different in the years battling the androids, but his mentor was someone that his father had spared years beforehand. As for your father if it weren't for Goku's mercy you wouldn't exist right now. Losing Goku was like losing the heart of the planet. He knew better then anyone that sometimes you can't redeem everyone, but he also knew when to show mercy to his opponents. I'm not saying you should be soft Trunks, this planet needs you to be strong, but just remember most people have some good in them no matter how small it may be."

Trunks chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind Mom. Wish there were more of us left. Seeing all the Z-warriors together made me realize just how vulnerable we are. If something worse then Cell shows up the Earth's fate rests on a single half-saiyan, a cyborg, and a Demi-Saiyan child. " he mused as he folded his arms as he thought about the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly he'd faced in the past. 'The timeline is different. It's possible he could be dead, but if he's still alive out there somewhere...there's no way I could fight him. For that matter Bojack and his entire crew would prove too much for us right now. I need to get stronger...and I need to find more warriors.'

"Don't hurt yourself big guy..." a voice broke his thought process as Eighteen and Pan walked into the kitchen. The blonde had a hint of a smirk on her face while Pan rocked back and forth on her feet with a small smile on her face.

Trunks grumbled slightly as he shot the blonde a look, before he pushed away from the counter as he made his way over to the nearby table, before sitting down. "You know I was thinking after this trip to Namek we should see about looking for some more warriors."

Bulma sighed as she returned to finishing breakfast while Eighteen shrugged her shoulders.

"What's the point? If Cell is gone what could honestly pose a threat to this planet? I mean this Frieza your mother told me about was suppose to be like the strongest warrior in the galaxy and to me he's nothing more than an insect. What could possibly pose a challenge for you?" she asked.

Trunks couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride from her comment, but he quickly shook it off. "Well in the past timeline I encountered beings other than Cell that were stronger than I am. I have no idea if their even alive in this tmeline, much less if they'd ever come to Earth, but the point stands that I couldn't beat them with my current power. We need to look for more allies and I need to continue my training." he mused as he crossed his arms.

Eighteen frowned. "Well we can at least work on the training part while your mother is working on the ship. "

"We? You want to train with me?" he asked surprised.

"What you think just because of your new power that I can't put up a fight?" she quirked a brow.

"You may be several times stronger than me, but you won't be able to keep going as long as I can. "

"That's based on the assumption that I don't beat you before I tire out." he said with a cocky grin.

"I'll enjoy putting you on your as-..butt." she amended as she glanced over at Pan who was completley oblivious to the conversation as her charcoal eyes were fixiated on the food Bulma was preparing.

"Fine fine, but don't expect me to plug you into the wall to charge when you run out of juice." Trunks smirked as he leaned forward.

The blonde brushed a few hairs out of her face, before mouthing a very unladylike series of words at the Saiyan.

"Huh guess that profanity filter broke, should have mom check that too." He mused with a chuckle.

The Blonde leaned forward too with an amused smile. "Bite me.." she said in a low voice.

"Ahem...you two can pick up your flirting after you eat for now shut it. Besides neither of you will be using the chamber at least for a couple more days. Or did you forget what happened to it last time Lazuli?" Bulma asked with a sickly sweet smile as she sat two plates in front of the pair, before moving to do the same for Pan.

Trunks flushed as he sat back, before he grabbed at his fork deciding it would be wiser to fill his mouth rather than speak again.

The Blonde merely chuckled at the Half-Saiyan's reaction, before she picked up a piece of toast and bit into it. Though far less pronounced there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks as well, though if it asked about it she would deny it vehemently.

"What happened to the Chamber?" Trunks asked, before picking up a piece of bacon and ravenously devouring it.

Bulma sighed as she took a seat, before tilting her head in Eighteen's direction. "Someone thought it was a wise idea to spend nearly seventy-hours in a single session. It shorted something out. So I'll have to take a look at it, when I get the chance. The main priority is getting the ship ready to launch. I'll take a look when I have some spare time.." she mused.

The blonde smirked slightly as she raised a cup to her lips, before taking a sip.

Trunks swallowed a mouth full of food. "Fine then if we can't train. I'm going to go investigate. If Cell is still alive...I'd like to find him, before he finds us. And you're coming with me..." he said as he leveled a stare on Eighteen.

"If you haven't noticed meat head...we've managed pretty well without you around. We don't need you holding our hand all the time."

Trunks jabbed a piece of egg on his plate, before leaning forward. "Considering the state I found you in yesterday...I'd say otherwise."

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. "That was a fluke. It should have never happened."

"Fluke or not. If I hadn't showed up...you'd be a part of Cell and this planet would be doomed."

"Please don't fight anymore..." Pan sniffed as she tilted her small head between the pair.

Both Trunks and Eighteen broke the starring match that was being waged as they regarded the small girl.

"We didn't mean to upset you Panny. This is the only way Trunks and I know how to talk." the blonde said as she leaned over and lightly ruffled the girl's hair.

Trunks rolled his jaw. "Yeah you can say that again. It's the only language we speak."

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose. "You two. Just get out of the house today. I have a lot of work to do and I can't be distracted by the two of you going at each other's throats constantly."

Pan spoke up as she looked between everyone.

"Can I come too?"

Before Trunks or Eighteen could respond Bulma spoke up.

"Sweetie I could actually use your help today. Why don't you help me in the garage and you can join Trunks and Lazuli when they get back home ?" Bulma suggested.

Pan huffed as she crossed her arms. "I wanna help too. "

Trunks laughed. "Pan, don't you worry when mom gets that chamber working again, I'll show you how a Saiyan is suppose to fight. We'll be back before you know it.. and we can sit and talk about your dad as much as you like. "

"Ah yes. By Saiyan he means how to grunt and scowl in a dozen different ways." Lazuli remarked in a snarky manner.

"Really?" The small girl asked as she looked from Lazuli and back to Trunks.

"No dear Lazuli is just teasing, but you really should listen to Trunks."

"Fine..." The small girl relented with a pout.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for anyway?" The blonde cyborg asked as she followed slightly behind Trunks as they rocketed through the sky.

She was met with silence a few moments, before Trunks tilted his head to look back at her. "Don't know. Anything I suppose. We'll double back to where I last saw Cell. See if there are any traces of him in the area...see if anything seems out of the ordinary. " he mused.

Lazuli bit her lower lip slightly. "You said that you're pretty certain you made contact with him right?...wouldn't you be able to sense him if he was still alive?"

"Like I said before...I was blinded. I was only using my ability to sense energy to guide me. I know for a fact Cell can hide his power level and disappear. Truth is...Cell isn't the type of monster that I want to just hope is gone. I need to know for a fact that he won't surface again."

The blonde frowned, but simply nodded, before stopping in midair. "This is it."

Trunks stopped as he looked down at the forest below, noting some of the damaged foliage and trees.

"You're certain? it all looks the same to me more or less." The Half-Saiyan mused.

The blonde closed her eyes a moment, before sighing. "This is where you showed up alright. It's also where Sixteen died trying to stop Cell."

"Sixteen?...So he did exist in this timeline after all.." Trunks wondered aloud, before frowning. 'It's a shame...of all the creations Gero made...Sixteen was the only one I can honestly say I didn't hate. If there is such a thing as fate it has a sense of irony though. It's a shame he would have been a great ally.' he thought.

"Earth to Trunks? You in there?" An annoyed voice asked.

"Huh what?...was is it?" He asked as he returned his attention to the blonde cyborg.

"I was asking how you knew about Sixteen...you spaced out on me."

Trunks shook his head. "It's nothing. I just remember meeting Sixteen in the other timeline I visited. He wasn't anything like the rest of you. He deserved better."

The blonde dipped her head a moment. "You're right. He didn't have any blood on his hands. He was different than the rest of us, je was deemed as defective, but he seemed very decent from what I could tell. I'm sure you wish he were here instead of me."

The Half-Saiyan grunted. "I didn't mean that to come out the way it did. I-"

"Then how did you mean it? Look you don't have to defend yourself Trunks. I know I'm not your favorite person...I know I've put you through a lot of pain and misery, but you told me that you were trying to give me a chance. You can say that and keep throwing it in my face every waking moment. You either give me a chance or you don't.." she said as she folded her arms as she turned away and slowly lowered herself down to the ground below.

Trunks stared dumbstruck. 'Was she pouting?...Furthermore why in the world did he feel so bothered by it? He deserved to be able to treat her however he felt...after everything she'd done right? He groaned as he followed after her, his feet touching the ground a moment after hers.

"Look I'm trying. You've changed in Nine Months, for me it feels like I just left this Nightmarish world where you act one way and now I'm back and everything is different. Try to think of how it feels for me. Think if you were in a coma for several months and woke up to find that Cell had become one of the good guys and you just had to accept it. I'm really trying here Eighteen...it's just a lot all at once."

There was a brief silence between the pair, before the blonde tilted her head back in his direction.

"...I guess if I were in your place. I'd feel the same way. You know what sucks the most?...regaining my humanity...my conscious...it's so hard to deal with. I think about things that I never use to consider, I'm bothered by things that I wouldn't have blinked at before. I'm learning emotions that are so foreign to me. I have to be careful whenever I leave, because I know if someone sees me they'll go into a panic...and that's not what I want...not anymore and it makes me feel wretched...but at the same time like I deserve it."

Trunks sucked in a deep breath. "You said you were regaining your humanity? your conscious ? What do you mean?"

The blonde's lips twitched a moment. "From what Bulma told me...that bastard Gero modified Seventeen and my behavior and emotions. He limited what we could feel...what we could express. He probably thought it would be easier to control us, but what the monster left us with...was something akin to Sociopathic behavior. Think of it this way...our human brains were being forcefully suppressed by the cybernetics. To feel something beyond what he programmed was difficult. The problem with messing with emotion and behavior though...is that it's a tricky business. He thought he was insuring obedience instead he only gave birth to merciless and cruel cyborgs."

"Sixteen...he overcame the programming in the past. He refused to go after his target. " he paused as he shook his head.

"Even if all of this is true, it doesn't forgive what you've done...regardless of your programming."

Lazuli clenched her fists. "I know that Trunks. What I'm trying to say is...that it's hard. You have to adjust to me not being a cold blooded killer anymore, but I'm having to adjust to feeling the guilt and burden of countless lives. No matter what I do till the day I die...I'll never be able to do enough good to undo all the pain I've caused. "

Trunks rubbed his face with both of his hands as he paced back and forth a moment. "...How'd it happen?...what caused you to start changing?"

The blonde peered around the devastated forest a moment, before finally speaking. "When exactly? I'm not sure when it first began. Maybe I started to rebel against that programming years ago. Not much at first...but with little gestures. Sparing you multiple times, spying on you and your mother. I was so curious about what made someone like you tick. At the time those emotions were so foreign to me. The only genuine attachment I had was to my brother. After a while...sometime after when you stopped showing up to try and save the day..I began to lose interest in killing. At first it was just disinterest, boredom, then it seemed pointless. What purpose did it serve?...I started simply letting Seventeen play his game and would just go through the motions. There was something that pushed me though. Opened my eyes finally."

"Cell..." Trunks guessed.

Lazuli exhaled slowly. "Seventeen was trying to convince me of a way to make our game entertaining again. I still remember the sensation of his blood on my hands...my face. The horror I felt as I saw him skewered." she shook her head.

"I tried so hard to fight Cell off, but I was outclassed. Together we could have had a chance, but Cell never gave it to us. I had never felt so scared...and I realized in that moment...it must be the feeling that every one of our victims felt, before they died. Seventeen tried to convince me to leave...that idiot was actually being selfless...he was thinking about me and I felt it too. The desire to protect him...not some programming, but the feeling you have when you want to protect someone you care about. I stayed...I kept fighting a losing battle until I was cornered. And I knew it had to be over...but out of nowhere Seventeen who had a hole in his body put himself between me and Cell. He grappled with him and begged for me to leave. Thought that he could buy me enough time. I remember my body aching...the pain in my shoulder was nothing compared to the ache in my chest. I ran until I couldn't run any longer. I-" she finally stopped as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"...It took me losing my little brother to realize this was the same pain I had caused countless times over. After I lay recovering at your home...it was like a floodgate had opened. So many emotions...feelings I had never experienced began to show on a daily basis." she said her voice breaking a bit.

"Trunks...I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for shaking your world upside down in more ways that one..." she murmured as she turned away.

Trunks was quiet for a couple of moments, before he stepped next to her and lightly patted her shoulder with one of his hands. "Here's me giving you that chance officially. Now come on. Let's sweep the area. Can you tell me what happened, before I arrived here yesterday?"

Lazuli forced a smile as she nodded, before sighing. "Well...Pan, Sixteen, and I got about this far, before running into Cell. Sixteen put himself between Cell and us and...Cell blew him into thousands of pieces. It was horrible. He was just alive...one moment then I watched as pieces of him were sent scattering all over the forest. It was right after that...when Cell corned me and you arrived.

"Hmm. I'm going to take a look around. Come on."

"Right.." The blonde murmured as she followed after him.

Several minutes passed as the Half-Saiyan paced through the forest, before doubling back to where they had started.

Trunks frowned. "You're sure this is the right spot?"

The blonde glanced around, before touching a nearby pine that was split in half. "..Yeah I'm certain. Sixteen threw a punch at Cell. The force of his attack literally shredded a series of trees below his feet...and yet Cell didn't even flinch."

Trunks scowled. "There's something wrong here then..."

"What did you find something?" Lazuli asked concern lacing her tone as she turned her attention to the Half-Saiyan.

Trunks folded his arms. "It's what I'm not finding that's troubling me. If Sixteen was blown into so many pieces and you're positive we're in the right spot...why can't we find even a single piece of scrap."

Lazuli's eyes darted around, before widening. "Y-you're right! There should be something...anything. I know some of the pieces would have been scattered, but we should have seen something by now."

"Precisely.." Trunks mused.


End file.
